Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been known a device as a typical electronic device to acquire logs that includes hardware including an operation unit and a control program that controls the hardware. This device acquires operation information to the operation unit, communication information between processes in the control program, a control command from the control program to the hardware, and state notification information from the hardware to the control program to which an occurrence time of each piece of information is added as logs.
Accordingly, when a defect occurs, this device can analyze the cause of the defect from the logs. Especially, since this device includes the operation information to the operation unit as the log, in addition to the communication information between the processes in the control program, the control command from the control program to the hardware, and the state notification information from the hardware to the control program, the device is configured to discriminate whether the cause of the defect is caused by an improper operation by a user or not.